<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A vanilla chai latte by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226767">A vanilla chai latte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starfish- Akemi Dawn Bowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, F/M, Idk if anyone's gonna read this..., Kiko's back home, Social Anxiety, whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiko's back home!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emery Webber &amp; Kiko Himura, Kiko Himuma/Jamie Merrick (mentioned)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A vanilla chai latte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, this fic might suck...</p><p>i'm so sorry to anyone who reads it XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey!" I run up to Emery and give her a hug. She returns it, giggling in my ear. "I missed you so much."</p><p>"Me too. School's a bitch."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>We walk through the parking lot of the cafe in silence, until Emery says, "So, I hear you're dating Jamie again?"</p><p>I groan and laugh. "I guess, yeah."</p><p>"Are his eyes just as blue?" She winks exaggeratedly.</p><p>"So blue."</p><p>By then, we're inside the shop. We walk up to the counter. "Can I get an orange and cranberry muffin?" Emery asks. The coffee girl looks up and sighs.</p><p>"Sure. Do you want to order?" She looks at me expectantly.</p><p>I clear my throat. "Uh, yeah. Can I have a vanilla chai latte?"</p><p>She nods. "Name?"</p><p>"Kiko," I say, grimacing when she continues staring. "It's K-I-K-O."</p><p>She mumbles something under her breath and scribbles on a cup. Emery and I stand at the counter for a few minutes, making mindless chatter until our orders come. The coffee lady thrusts a cup with "Kiki" written on it after a bit, and turns to help Emery.</p><p>I wince, and then chide myself. Correct her. She's not going to get mad, I tell myself, and say, "It's Kiko, not Kiki." </p><p>The barista rolls her eyes, takes the cup back, and corrects herself. "Here," she grumbles. Emery and I pay, and walk out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>